Making a Mockery/Strategies
Tips The Mocking Colibri uses the weapsonskill Wisecrack which is a Light-based AoE Charm. Move can be interrupted with Stun, and resisted through Light Carol. He also hits pretty hard. Summoner Blood Pacts and blue magic are not affected by the Colibri's magical reflection ability, it can be an effective method to damage him. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! NIN MNK WAR DRK RDM WHM A general exp party setup. WAR/NIN + NIN had shadows to save on mp. Strategy: *RDM and WHM work to keep melee hasted especially NIN at all times for shadows. *As with all colibri, melee do not use food but mages can. *Party stays close around the Mocking Colibri so everyone will get charmed. *WHM and RDM keep Stoneskin and Blink up so not to get killed if becoming uncharmed before melee. Strategy Pros: *DRK and stun weaponskills can stun Wisecrack. *All melee get haste. Strategy Cons: *MNK cannot equip piercing damage weapons. (Birdsbane H2H Weapon does piercing damage.) *Charm causes the Mocking Colibri to regen and loose all DOT on it. Making this Strategy Better: *Replace MNK (if they do not have Birdsbane) with a job that can equip piercing damage weapons or a BLU. *Replace WHM with a melee and the RDM can haste all of them. All BST or SMN Party Pets and Avatars cannot be charmed so they can make short work of the Mocking Colibri. Strategy: *Have pets battle the Mocking Colibri while at a safe distance. *If going as SMN use Shiva since it is weak to ice. *Use pet food to keep the pets alive. Strategy Pros: *Pets cannot be charmed. *The pets can kill the Colibri without your help. Strategy Cons: * Making this Strategy Better: * Secret about the Jade Sepulcher Its been some time since my static stopped doing this NM so I think its safe to share the secrets. If you take a look at the arena it is a narrow hallway opening into a small circular room filled with shallow water and a small hill in the center. What people don't notice is that the Mocking Colibri tracks based on scent. What this means is given the right circumstances you can lose agro on the Mocking Colibri. Any normal party setup can make this work. No special jobs are required, no special meds or abilities are needed. What you do is pull the Mocking Colibri to the very end of the hallway where the party spawns at. Have everyone except one mage stand withing melee range and fight normally. The one mage left out should have blink and stoneskin on at all times and stand at maximum distance but inside casting range. When Mocking Colibri readies Wisecrack, the lone mage should run towards the center of the arena and hug the wall, going either clockwise or counterclockwise around the perimeter. WHen Wisecrack goes off, everyone but the lone mage will be charmed and immediately chase after the uncharmed mage. By the time the Mocking Colibri gets to the circular room, he's already unagrod the mage and it is at this time he wipes his dots. Have the mage count out 5 seconds after he Mocking Colibri strips debuffs then cast a simple spell to get claim, such as dia. The Mocking Colibri and the charmed party members will give chase but within 2-3 seconds charm will wear off and your tank should immediately get hate off the mage. At this time have everyone resume the fight and pull the Mocking Colibri back to the end of the hallway. I have never lost with this strategy. As BRD/WHM when I did this, i would get hit for maybe 200-300 damage even withoutStoneskin. Good luck to you all out there! I rocky 06:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Other Strategies Category:Strategies